Bluetooth technology, as a kind of short-range wireless communication technology, has been applied universally and extensively. Bluetooth headsets, as one of the applications of the Bluetooth technology, provide great convenience to people. Especially for drivers, use of a Bluetooth headset in the driving to make a call or answer a call is not only very convenient, but also has very important significance for safe driving. In addition, use of a Bluetooth headset in the home or office to listen to music not only avoids the interference with others, but also avoids troubles of wire wrapping like a wired headset.
After a Bluetooth headset is connected to a mobile phone terminal, a user may use the Bluetooth headset to listen to music or make a call. However, due to some unexpected factors (for example power-off of the headset, a distance between the headset and the mobile phone exceeds a limit), a disconnection between the Bluetooth headset and the mobile phone will be resulted in. In this case, if the user is listening to music, the mobile phone will pause playing the music, which can bring a good user experience. But if the mobile phone is in a call, currently there is no effective process for such situation. There may be a case that a user says a few words and then finds a malfunction condition only after there is no response from the opposing side. Further, some troubles are also made to the opposing side of the call since the opposing side does not know what happens, and in a period there is no voice, which results in bad experience.